One Night And One More Time
by MichelleLuvsJB
Summary: AUDITIONS INSIDE! Kevin, Joe and Nick get a mysterious text message from an unknown person. They head over to a high school and are in for a surprise when they meet five other girls there. Who waits at the high school? Only a notorious serial killer...
1. Chapter 1

If you've read the summary, then you know that this fanfic will be a horror/suspense-ish kinda thing

If you've read the summary, then you know that this fanfic will be a horror/suspense-ish kinda thing. If you get scared easily, then I suggest you don't read or try out for this one.

Okay, so the storyline is:

Kevin, Nick and Joe get a text message from some unknown person telling them to come to Fall Creek High School. Little did they know, five other girls have too. They come together, not knowing that they would meet each other, or what they would be doing. They're in for the time of their lives when they find out that it was a lure for a notorious serial killer in the nation. Who will survive and who will perish? Only time will tell…

Yes, I know, it's really cheesy, but it's all I could come up with right now. Okay, I need:

-Kevin's love interest

-Joe's love interest

-Nick's love interest

-Girl 1 who dies

-Girl 2 who dies

Fill out this form if you're interested in playing one of the roles:

Name:

Age:

Appearance/Style:

Personality:

Why you wanna be picked:

Other things you want me to know:

Submit it in a review and you're all set! I hope you like it, and be sure to read Hate That I Love You and Resident Evil!


	2. AUDITIONS ARE CLOSED

Okay, here are the long-waited list of the people who made it into the fanfiction, One Night and One more time

Okay, here are the long-waited list of the people who made it into the fanfiction, One Night and One more time. If you didn't get picked, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or make you feel hurt in any way. I just picked the review/descriptions who I thought suited the part.

Kevin's love interest- Ashleigh! Oh my Jonas, I loved your audition! It was pretty detailed and I think that your appearance and personality, as well as your style suits Kevin. Congrats!

Joe's love interest- Marilyne/Mary (sorry if I didn't spell it right)! Congrats! I also loved your audition with your detail! You totally deserved to be in this fanfic! Your personality is sorta like Joe's, which was a huge plus! Oh, and I'm sorry about the rock tripping thing, that must've been pretty crappy.

Nick's love interest- Thalia! I like, love your name. You got Nick's love interest! Yayyy! I totally love your style, I sometimes dress like that too! Your personality is also amazing, and I'm totally like that! People think I'm shy, but once people get to know me, I'm super fun! Congratz

Girl 1 who dies- Kiran! I'm sorry if you didn't wanna die, just PM me if you don't and I'll choose someone else if you want. I love your fanfics, and the spiderphobia thing is a big plus, cuz I just got a few ideas…muahaha….

Girl 2 who dies- Taylor! Again, if you don't want to die, just PM me and let me know if you want someone else to play the part. I heart your personality…and I need a few ideas for pranks, I haven't done a good one in a long time (last time, I smeared chocolate on some granny panties that I bought and just threw them in the boys locker room, I'm so retarded!). I think it's great that you're an environmentalist, I love animals! Purple streaks are AWESOME. I've been bugging my mom to get me a pink streak like Avril Lavigne, but she won't let me. :P Congratz!

Okay, those are the roles. The first chapter will be posted as soon as Hate That I Love You is finished and Chapter 2 of Resident Evil is posted. That's not a lot, it's gonna take at least 5 days. I hope you can endure that long. Once again, thanks for auditioning for the parts, and I will post more when I'm done. Read my other fanfics!

Luv, Michelle


	3. Text message!

July 12, 2008

July 12, 2008

Kevin

Ahh, the sweet smell of…Starbucks.

Kevin just sat there, sipping his Chai latte. He had wanted to take a break for a minute, and so did his brothers. He was in Lake Forest, California, about five miles from the venue they were supposed to perform at tonight. He sensed that the small, quiet community wouldn't hold very many fangirls, so he denied protection for today.

It actually felt good. No cameras following you everywhere, not getting attacked by crazed girl everywhere you go. He felt his pocket vibrate.

Ugh, not now, Joe, Kevin thought.

His younger brother had texted him non-stop throughout the day. Kevin, do this. Kevin, do that. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease! It was getting annoying. He rolled eyes, expecting to see a message from Joe to come pick him up the Irvine Spectrum. Instead, it was from a private number.

'Come to the Fall Creek High School by 6 pm. Don't be late." It said.

Who had sent it? And why?

The text was suspicious but Kevin was also curious. He decided to check it out anyways, as curiosity got the best of him.

6 pm isn't bad, he thought.

Kevin checked his watch. It read: 5:00. He still had an hour. His phone vibrated again. He hoped it was the mystery sender, texting him with more info. His heart sang a bit. It was Joe.

"Kev, plz pick me up now. Thx!"

Kevin sighed. Here we go again.

Joe and Nick

"Not again! We've done this like, a _million_ times!" Nick moaned.

"Awww, please, please! Nick, please!" Joe begged.

"No! Go on it by yourself!" Nick said.

"It's so boring my myself! Niiiiick!" Joe whined.

"Fine. This is the last time!" Nick gave in.

This was the seventh time in a row that he had wanted to go on the Ferris wheel. That was one and a half hours wasted. Joe had gone on it only once, while Nick had tried to buy new shoes. That was the first time. Now, one and a half hours later, he was forced to go on it again. After Joe got the tickets, they lined up and got in to the carriage once more.

As the wheel started up again, Joe pounded his fit into the air.

"We've gone on this a million times, Joe. I need to tell Mom to cut down your sugar consumption." Nick said.

They reached the top of the wheel and they were overlooking the whole Spectrum center, as well as the freeway. Nick's pocket erupted into the Crazy Frog theme, indicating a new text.

Joe hummed it very loudly as people stared.

"Joe, shut up! We might get noticed!" Nick hissed.

Joe immediately shut up and looked at the freeway.

"Come to Fall Creek High School at 6 pm. Don't be late." Nick read aloud.

"Hey, who sent that?" asked Joe.

"Beats me. It sounds interesting, I wanna check it out."

"Alright. I'm gonna text Kevin now. I wonder what it is…I hope it's a party or something. YAYY!"

Nick just shook his head.

Thalia and Kiran

"I. Am. So. BORED." Thalia said for the millionth time, chucking stones at her fence in the backyard.

"Why us?" Kiran complained.

They were supposed to go to the Jonas Brothers concert today, but they couldn't get a hold of the tickets. They tried calling in to radio stations or getting tickets on eBay. They ran out of luck and they didn't have at least 2000 for the tickets on eBay. Now they were stuck at Thalia's house, bored as hell, in the hot July sun.

"I wanna go to the beach. But your mom won't let us…ugh." Kiran said.

"I know! Seriously! I'm like, fifteen! We're smart enough to know not to take candy from strangers, and even if they do try something, you're a freakin' brown belt in Karate! My mom is way too paranoid." Thalia shook her head.

"Think of all the hot guys we could've been flirting with right now!" Kiran said.

"Okay, I get it." Thalia grumbled.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night, we'd be running so fast we could fly, tonight…_

"OMG! THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE HERE TO SAVE US!" screamed Kiran.

"No…that would be my cellphone telling me there's a new text message." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Come to Fall Creek High School at 6 pm. Don't be late."

"Ooh, it's probably Andy. Maybe it's another secret party again or something." Kiran said.

"Finally, something to do around here!" Thalia smiled.

Ashleigh

"Welcome to Blockbuster, how may I help you?" Ashleigh said in a bored tone.

Nineteen-year-old Ashleigh Williams hated her job at Blockbuster and most of the customers were really rude. They never thanked her and some were really stupid.

"Uhh, where's Scary Movie 3?" asked a football jock, complete with jersey and football. "I've already tried the horror section."

"Try the _comedy_ section?" Ashleigh suggested.

"But…it's SCARY movie! How is it supposed to be funny?" he asked.

Ashleigh just shrugged. Her summer job totally sucked.

Bzzt…bzzt…bzzt…

Her phone was vibrating. She took it out of her pocket and read it, hoping it would be something interesting.

"Come to Fall Creek High School at 6 pm. Don't be late."

"What the hell?" she whispered.

"who r u?" she texted back.

She waited for several minutes, but no response.

"um, could u pick us up at 6? taylor and i got detention again."

It was her neighbor, Mary. She and her best friend Taylor were always getting in detention for playing pranks on teachers, talking in class, not paying attention-the works.

_The first message was probably Taylor trying to scare me, _Ashleigh thought.

Bored, she began to drum on the counter, waiting for her shift to end.

Mary and Taylor

"Hurry up, before we get caught!" laughed Mary as Taylor threw a stink bomb in the ladies' room.

They had smeared some Twix bars all over a toilet then left a trail of lemonade leading to it.

"Okay, let's-" Taylor stopped in mid-sentence.

They were facing Mr. Blackley, the assistant principal.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Blackley. We were just…" Taylor started.

He just shook his head.

"You two, come with me." He sighed.

"Oh, nice job, Taylor. I told you to hurry up." Mary muttered.

"Well, excuse me, Miss Nobody's-gonna-catch-us! Whatever, we already had detention earlier today. Wonder what they're gonna do now?"

They reached the office and sat down at the familiar chairs.

"Now what to do with you, young ladies? You've been in here for the past three days with warnings. I'm afraid you have double detention. You will do make-up work until around 6 pm here. Come on, girls. It's already 5 o'clock. School was out at 3:30. If you do anything else in the next hour, I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you."

The grins on the girls' faces were wiped off. Suspended means that they wouldn't be graduating the 12th grade.

"Now, please, go to Mr. Wood's room. He's the only one willing enough to stay after school with you two. Please, be good, girls." He sighed.

As they went to the 2nd floor of Fall Creek High School, Mary's phone went off.

_And I know, we get a lil' crazy, and I know, we get a lil' loud, and I know we're never gonna fake it, we are wild, we are free, we're more than you think, so call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll…_

"I'm watching you. Leave, and there will be consequences." Said the text.

"Huh?" Mary was confused.

"Probably Timmy again. He sucks at trying to scare us." Taylor said.

"Hey, you wanna walk around?" Mary suggested.

"Sure, why not?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am totally sorry that I took so long to post this! I had a Civil War exhibition in school, and I spent the past week coming up with my costume and making my poster to show the other people that I barely had time to type this! Please forgive me…read and review!**

**Luv, Michelle**


	4. Have we met?

"Joe

"Joe! Let's go!" Kevin said, trying to drag Joe away from the pet store.

"But…the puppies…" he whined, pointing to a pair of overjoyed Lhasa Apso puppies, whom Joe was trying to play with.

"If we stay with the puppies, we won't be able to check out that High School thing." Nick said. "Don't you wanna know what's there?"

"Well…um…fine. Bye Snowball, bye Cookie!" Joe waved goodbye to the dogs.

"You _named_ them?" Nick stared at his brother.

"Yeah. Snowball's the white one, Cookie's the gray one!" Joe looked proud of himself.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go." He said.

The drive there wasn't much better. Nick suggested they sing 'Wheels on the Bus' just to bug the crap out of Kevin.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round…"

When they reached the on-ramp to the freeway, Kevin couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, buy they continued on anyways.

He turned the radio on and switched the station to Radio Disney. He smiled evilly as he heard the song that was playing and put it on full blast.

"..SNOWBOARD CHAMPION, I COULD FIX THE FLAT ON YOUR CAR…I MIGHT EVEN BE A ROCKSTAR…" it blared.

"TURN IT OFF!" screamed Nick.

"Keep singing and maybe I won't!"

"WE'LL STOP SINGING! JUST DON'T MAKE OUR EARS BLEED!" Joe cried.

Kevin, satisfied, turned it off. They reached the high school.

"Whoa, it's big…" Joe stated.

"Yeah. Looks like nobody's here though. Let's go in." Kevin suggested.

The boys walked in.

They wandered the halls, looking for people.

"Hello? Anyone here?" called Nick.

"It's empty. Just great." Joe sighed.

"Well, let's g-" Kevin turned around to face two very surprised looking girls.

"Hello…do we know you?" said the first one, with purple streaks, beige WWF shirt and light blue jeans.

"Yeah, I've seen you somewhere…" said the second one, with black hair in a side ponytail and a red Chip N' Dale shirt.

"Were you the ones who texted us?" asked Joe.

"What? Why would we text you? We don't even know you!" said the girl with purple streaks.

"Wait, yeah, we do. You're those whats-his-face…Jonas Boys?" guessed the second girl.

"Hey, my little sister loves you guys!" exclaimed Purple-Streak. "I'm Taylor, and this is Mary. You must be Kevin."

She pointed to Nick.

"Then, Joe."

She pointed to Kevin.

"And, helloooo, Nick." Said Mary as she made her way to stand next to Joe while Taylor giggled.

"Actually, I'm Nick, that's Kevin and that's Joe." Nick corrected.

"Nice to meet you, Joe!" Mary smiled.

"And you, Miss Mary."

"Mack, Mack, Mack, all dressed in black, black, black…" Mary sang.

"With silver buttons, buttons, buttons, all down her back, back, back!" they sang in unison.

"Alllllright…why'd you text us?" Kevin asked.

"Text you? We told you already, we didn't!" Taylor said.

"Well, someone d-" started Nick, but was interrupted by a noise.

"WHOO! OH, YEAH! I'M READY TO PARTAYYY!" said a voice near the entrance.

"Hello? Andy? You here? Ugh, that douche bag tricked us…" said another one.

Everyone ran to the entrance to see what the commotion was about.

"What? You ain't Andy Williamsburg." Said a girl with a short white dress with a big black belt.

"THALIA! IT'S-IT'S-BUT-you-concert-show-Irvine-Jonas…OHMYGODDD!" said the dirty blonde girl next to 'Thalia', wearing a bright yellow babydoll top and white capris.

"Okay…Kiran, chill." Thalia whispered.

"Behold the average fifteen-year-old girl behavior…" muttered Taylor.

"It's alright, I see this pretty much everyday." Nick muttered back.

"I'm so sorry about her…wait, why are you at our high school?" Thalia asked.

"Um, we got a text from someone saying we should come here. Do you know who it was?" Nick asked, staring at Thalia.

"Hm, we got a text too. But we thought it was from our friend, Timmy." Mary said.

_HONK! HONK!_

"Oh, that's Ashleigh. She's supposed to puck us up." Mary explained.

"That sarcastic girl from Blockbuster?" Kiran asked.

"Yeah, she's cool. We get free movies from her." Taylor said.

"Hey-I got an idea! Let's hide from her!" Mary suggested.

"I like the way you think." Joe grinned.

"And we're doing this because…?" Kevin started.

"To piss her off, duh!" Taylor said, thinking it was obvious.

"Okay, who's in?" Mary asked.

"I don't really know her…why should we hide?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, what she said!" Nick agreed.

"It's like hide-and-seek. Come on, it won't be as fun without more people!" Taylor begged.

"I don't really know…" Kiran started.

They heard footsteps coming from the stairs outside of the school.

"Quick, she's coming!" Mary said.

Joe, Taylor and Mary ran down the hallway, leaving Kiran, Thalia, Nick and Kevin standing there.

"Oh, come on! Follow us!" Taylor yelled, trying to drag Kevin down the hallway.

The rest followed, not knowing where they were going. After a few seconds, they ended up on the second floor.

"Split up!" Mary mouthed as they heard the school doors opening through the empty halls. Mary and Joe took off one direction, then Thalia and Nick, Taylor dragging Kiran along with her, leaving Kevin out alone in the hallway.

"Thanks guys. Really appreciate it." He said.

He walked downstairs when he heard someone shout.

"MARY! TAYLOR! Get over here. NOW! I have a life too, so hurry up!"

Kevin was confused. Was that girl the one they were running from? He continued going down the hallway and tried to find where that girl was. As he rounded the next corner, he saw a dark figure run by.

"Hey! Wait up!" he cried.

He ran down the hall trying to chase the figure, but it was nowhere in sight. He tried opening doors, but no luck. He was about to open another, when-

WHAM!

The door flew open and Kevin went flying. AS he got up off the floor, he saw a girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I-I…oh my God, sorry…" she stuttered.

"Nah, it's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said. "I'm Kevin."

"Ashleigh. You look familiar, have we met?" she asked.

"I don't think so. Heard of the Jonas Brothers?"

"It rings a bell. They're on the teen magazines that my twin sisters look at and-oh! Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH! You're one of them, aren't you?"

Kevin just smiled.

"Well, mister Jonas Brother, care to help me out? Have you seen two girls looking like they're up to no good roaming this school?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. They were hiding. Thought it would be funny. Actually, I sorta did too." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, that makes me feel better." She rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding. They always do this."

"But…joke's on them. We can leave them here." Kevin smiled.

"How will they get home?"

"They have legs, don't they?"

"Good point."

They walked to the entrance. When Kevin tried to push the door open, he couldn't.

"Hm, door's stuck." He mumbled.

"Lemme help." Ashleigh offered.

They both pulled on the doors.

"Locked." Kevin stated.

"There's another one on the side of the school." Ashleigh said.

They walked to the side of the school. The pair pushed and pushed, but to no avail.

"What's wrong with these doors?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know." Ashleigh swallowed. "We're trapped."


	5. Here comes the man in black

"In here

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a warning- don't read this chapter when you're eating something. Just don't. Take my word for it. If you do, well, fine, take the risk. Just don't say I didn't warn you. I kinda got a little too carried away with description.**

"In here!" whispered Mary as she dragged Joe in a random classroom.

"Yeah, she'll never find us." Joe smiled.

They high-fived each other as they pressed ears to the door, listening if Ashleigh was coming.

"I don't think she'll-AAAAHH!" screamed Mary.

"What?!" Joe panicked.

Mary burst out laughing.

"Gotcha." She grinned.

Joe shook his head.

"That wasn't very nice." He pouted.

"Aw, stop complaining. You big baby."

"I am _not_-"

Someone suddenly burst inside the room. It made them both jump.

"Taylor! Jesus, you scared me!" Mary whacked her.

"So, who's the baby now?" Joe stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up. You jumped too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"WE GET IT!" Kiran screamed.

"With all this screaming, Ashleigh could've heard us all the way from China!" Taylor added.

"Well, if _someone_ here didn't scare me-" Joe started.

"Hah! So you admit that I scared you."

"PEOPLE, FOCUS! You two are ruining a perfect game of hide-from-Ashleigh!" Taylor said.

"Sorry." Joe apologized.

"Yeah, me too." Mary said.

"So, while we're in here, what do you wanna do now?" Kiran asked.

"Let's try to go around the school and see who doesn't get caught by Ashleigh first." Mary suggested.

"Hm, wonder where Nick, Kevin and Thalia are?" Taylor asked.

With Ashleigh and Kevin

"Hello? You guys wanna come out now? I'm not playing!" called Ashleigh.

"We're trapped in here anyway!" Kevin added.

They heard a door-closing coming from behind them.

"What was that?" Ashleigh asked.

"Who's there?" Kevin said bravely. "Come out!"

"You sound like a police officer, Kev." Ashleigh giggled.

"Oh, sorry."

"I never said I didn't like it." She smiled.

They opened the first door they passed as they backtracked.

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

Silence.

They went on to the next door.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Kevin called out once more.

_THUD!_

Something landed in front of Ashleigh and Kevin. With a shriek, she backed up. Kevin's heart stopped for a moment.

In front of them lay one half of a human body. Its legs were twisted at awkward angles, blood splattered on the floor everywhere. The only flash of white was the cleanly cut bone of the spine, almost as if a laser had cut through it. A note fluttered down from the ceiling. Kevin looked up. There was a hole in the ceiling tiles, with the other half of the body hanging down. Blood leaked from the ceiling to the floor like a dripping faucet. The man's face was unrecognizable, as half of it was torn off. The eyeball's tendons were hanging down, as if the eye was about to fall off any minute now. The odor was enough to make someone's eyes water.

Kevin grabbed the note and fled from the room as fast as he could. He grabbed Ashleigh's hand on the way. They kept going on until they reached the cafeteria, which was a good distance away from the room. Kevin pushed the door open and collapsed on the bench, panting. Ashleigh sat down next to him, after mindlessly locking the door.

"I just saw a person cut in half!" she gasped.

She was shaking all over and was near tears. Kevin tried his best to calm her down.

"Shh…it's okay. We're okay. Ashleigh, breathe. _Breathe._ Breathe slowly."

Ashleigh slowly followed.

"I just…I'm so scared." She whispered.

"It's okay." He repeated.

He put his arm around her protectively as he read the note.

_Looks like I had too much fun. You better look out, I'm always watching. Let's see how long we can keep our little game up. Good luck, you're gonna need plenty of it._

With Nick and Thalia

"Where exactly are we going?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know, but it seems like fun." Nick answered.

Nick ran back down the stairs, a confused Thalia following pursuit.

"Nick! Wait! I'm in flats, not sneakers!"

Nick pulled her along the hallway into the principal's office.

"Why here?" Thalia asked.

"Cuz, nobody would look in the principal's office."

They heard footsteps in the hallway. The knob started to turn.

Nick mouthed the word 'Ashleigh', and Thalia nodded.

Nick crouched under the principal's desk, hoping he wouldn't get seen. Thalia spied a closed and hid herself. She couldn't hear anything but her own heart beating. In a way, this _was_ kind of fun.

Nick, meanwhile, could see and hear everything. He held his breath as he saw a masculine figure enter the room, dressed in all black. It was neither Kevin, nor Joe, and certainly wasn't any of the girls.

Nick wasn't ready to come out and say hello. He saw Thalia open the door just a little. He made eye contact with her and signaled to close the door. She looked confused. Nick just mouthed 'close the door!'

The man walked over to Thalia's hiding place, then stopped right outside. She froze and held her breath. They could hear some voices coming closer to the room. The man stopped and looked out. He ran back into the hallway, taking the time to close the door.

Nick crawled out from under the desk. Thalia burst out of the closet, screaming.

"Thalia! What's-" Nick was cut off by what came out of the closet after her.


	6. Spider

"AAAAAAAAH

"AAAAAAAAH!" screamed Thalia.

She had backed up against the closet and felt something fall on top of her. She ran out of the closet screaming. A body fell out of it, bloody and with multiple cuts all over it. The wounds were gaping, the eyes bloodshot. Thalia took a split-second glance at it and she didn't need to look at it again. She immediately ran into Nick's arms, crying. Her dress was smeared with blood, with bloody handprints on the waist where she wiped them. The body was the principal's.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know! I backed up and I felt something! My dress…it's-it's…oh no. I wanna get out of here!" she sobbed.

Thalia clung onto Nick, burying her face in his T-shirt.

"It's okay. I'm here." He assured her. "We're going now, alright? Are you okay?"

Thalia nodded a little.

"Alright, take my hand. I'm not gonna leave you."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

He led her out to the hallway, keeping both eyes open for the dude in black that they just saw. Nick didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified. He definitely didn't want to end up like the guy that fell out of the closet. They reached the side exit. Nick tried to push it open with all of his strength, but couldn't.

"No…" Nick whispered.

"What about the front entrance?" Thalia suggested.

"Oh, right."

Nick carefully led themselves to the front entrance. Try as they might, however, they couldn't open it.

"No! We're stuck here. We're gonna die…I don't wanna die, Nick. But we're gonna die." Thalia cried.

"Thalia. You're not gonna die. You're not turning emo either. I'm here for you, remember?"

"I'm just so scared." She whispered.

"I know." Nick stood there, holding her close.

--

"Taylor! Where are we going?" Mary asked.

Joe and Kiran ran right behind them, clueless.

"I heard screaming! I just know someone might be in trouble! I just feel it! Just believe me!" was her reply while they ran down the stairs.

"You feel someone's in trouble…" Joe started as he looked through the only open door.

"Why would there be-oh my God." Kiran gasped as she looked over his shoulder.

Taylor stared at the body that lay before them, cut in half.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Kiran grossed out.

Suddenly, the other half fell from the ceiling, raining more blood on them.

"Oh, EW!" Mary squealed.

"What kind of sicko could've done this?" Joe asked.

"I don't know! What I'm concerned more about are where Nick, Thalia, Kevin and Ashleigh are." Kiran said.

"What about who did this? What if we're next?" Mary asked.

"Don't think like that!" Joe snapped.

"Oh. I'm sorry, then." Mary looked hurt.

"No, no no. I didn't mean to yell. I'm the one to be sorry." Joe apologized.

"Sorry to interrupt our little 'love fest' here, ladies and gentlemen, but we have a crisis here. What if the psycho who did this is still in the school?" Taylor brought up.

"I want out of here nowwww." Mary urged.

They heard footsteps out in the hallway. They were coming nearer.

"What if that's him?" Kiran asked.

"Or her." Taylor said. "Sorry, bit of a feminist."

"Taylor!" Mary hissed.

"What? I said I was sorry…"

"Stop arguing and hide!" Joe commanded.

"Right. Sorry." Mary said.

There was a room connecting two classrooms together. Taylor crawled under the teacher's desk and tried not to move at all. Joe pulled Mary into the connecting room. Kiran found an empty closet and closed the door behind her. She left the door open just a crack. A man dressed in all black, complete with matching ski mask, came into the room. He wielded a cleaver, as well as a dagger, switchblade and lead pipe. Holding the cleaver, he glanced at the dead half-man on the ground and threw the cleaver at his head, making a sickening 'thwack' when it hit his head.

This guy is really sick, thought Taylor, her face about two inches from all the action.

Joe and Mary, meanwhile, were trying their best to stay quiet. Mary had tears running down her face, hand clamped over her mouth to keep from screaming. Joe stood protectively over her, both arms around her, holding her close.

"It's okay. He can't see us." He whispered.

Mary nodded, but her heart had begun to race faster as the guy walked closer to them. Her breathing was going faster and faster. If she screamed now, it would all be over, for both herself and Joe. She squeezed her eyes shut as he neared towards their hiding spot.

Kiran, meanwhile, could see everything. She looked around the closet. It was small, cramped and smelled of dust. She tried her hardest not to sneeze or cough. The ray of light that shone through shined on her arm. Kiran glimpsed at it. It took all of her strength to not scream when she saw it. There was a black widow on her arm. She could tell by the red hourglass on its abdomen. She could feel herself tensing up. The arachnid began to crawl up her arm, tickling her slightly as it inched up. When it raised its forelegs like it was going to bite down, that did it. Kiran did what most girls would've done if a spider crawled up their arm. She screamed.


	7. You're gonna pay

"Kevin

..

"Kevin? What do we do now?" Ashleigh asked.

He was silent.

"KEVIN!"

"I-I don't know." He said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't even know where this guy is. He could be anywhere in the school! He-" Kevin's eyes widened.

"What?" Ashleigh practically screamed.

"He could even be in the room…oh my God. Come on, Ashleigh!"

He took her hand and they tried to push the door open. It wouldn't budge, no matter how much they tried to push.

"Why won't it open?" Ashleigh screamed.

"I-oh. Wow, we're smart. The door's locked!" Kevin said.

He unlocked the door and dashed out of the room; unaware of the horror they were about to see next.

--

The man in black stopped short of the door. A could laugh escaped his lips. It was enough to send shivers down Taylor's spine.

Kiran, meanwhile, quickly flicked the disgusting spider off and bit her lip immediately.

What has she done now?

She could still run away. She still has a chance. She pushed the closet door open and found herself face to face with the man.

"Why, hello there…nice of you to join me…" he laughed maniacally.

Meanwhile, Joe and Mary were watching it all happen. Mary tugged on Joe's jacket.

"We need to help her." She whispered frantically.

They both peered out the little window. The man whipped out his knife and quickly stabbed Kiran in the stomach. It was so fast, if you blinked, you pretty much missed it. Kiran staggered backwards, coughing. He yanked the blade out and thrust it into her heart. Her hands were bloody from unsuccessfully trying to stop the flow of blood.

From the doorway, Ashleigh and Kevin could see everything. Kevin spied Taylor, cowering under the desk. Ashleigh's eyes were locked on the spectacle happening before her eyes. Kevin softly nudged Ashleigh, then pointed to Taylor, who was shaking. Ashleigh nodded, then, as quietly as she could, snuck next to Taylor.

"Taylor…Taylor, it's me. Come on, let's get you out of here." Ashleigh whispered to a frightened Taylor.

She didn't need to be told twice. She crawled out from under the desk as silently as she could. Ashleigh led her out into the hallway, as the killer was too preoccupied with Kiran's slaying.

Joe and Mary, on the other hand, were stuck in the connecting room.

"We can't just let her die…poor Kiran. What will Thalia think?" Mary whispered.

"It's too late for that. We can still get away. Quick, while he's distracted!" Joe whispered back.

Quickly but silently, they turned the knob and made their way into the next room. They closed the door behind them and locked it. They ran to the door and gripped the handle. They opened it and they were in a different hallway.

"Let's call the police." Mary muttered, taking her cellphone out.

Joe did the same, but his heart fell. A fat red X replaced the bars.

"Crap!" cursed Mary. "I forgot that you barely get a signal in this place! Oh, how do we get out? The exit's through the other hallway and we can't pass through without making noise! Curse these stupid, squeaky doors."

"Window! Windows!" Joe mumbled.

"Let's go!"

They went back into the classroom and opened the blinds. They sky was turning a lovely shade of purple. They tugged and tugged and pushed and pushed at the window, but it wouldn't open.

--

With Nick and Thalia

"What was that?" asked Thalia.

They had heard screaming from the other hallway.

"Oh, God. What if it's Kiran? What if she's dying?"

"Don't think that way. I bet she's in a safe place, very far away from the killer." Nick assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Then who screamed? Nick, let's go. Someone's in trouble!"

The screams died down. Thalia broke free from his grasp and ran down the hallway when a door opened. Kevin, Ashleigh and Taylor came in.

"Kevin! Taylor!" Nick gasped.

"Ashleigh!" Thalia said in surprise.

"Nick, thank God you're alright!" Kevin exclaimed.

"I-I just saw someone get killed…" Ashleigh said, terrified.

"What? Tell me! Now!" Thalia's eyes widened.

"Oh, Thalia. I'm so sorry…" Taylor gave her a hug.

"Wh-what? She never did anything to him! Whoever he is! Kiran was one of the nicest people ever! Nick…you said that she wouldn't…why is this happening?" Thalia cried.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry." Taylor repeated.

Thalia let go, only to be held in Nick's arms.

"When I find that stupid bastard, I'll kill him!" Thalia vowed.

That retard was going to pay after what he did to her best friend. Kiran was her best friend since diapers. She couldn't believe it. But she had to.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, don't hate me for this, but this fanfic is gonna be over in a couple chapters

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, don't hate me for this, but this fanfic is gonna be over in a couple chapters. Literally. Fear not, however! I'll be posing a sequel soon after I finish this fanfic and Resident Evil. Just letting you guys know, okay? And maybe I might even start a new fanfic after this one and RE…

**Peace.Love.Jonas.**

**Michelle**


	9. Well, this is a surprise

"Where could he be

"Where could he be?" Kevin asked.

"Do I want to know?" Mary replied.

They joined up after the killer left Kiran alone, finally. They were sitting in the cafeteria again, thinking about escape. Suddenly, they heard a rattling sound. Startled, they jumped up. Mary got up and tried to find the source of the noise, but Joe pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find out where that came from." She replied.

The kitchen door blasted open. Out flew Kiran's body, decapitated. Thalia let out a little squeak.

"Why can't that retard ass leave Thalia alone?" Nick yelled, then caught himself.

Kevin glared at him for a split second.

"Pardon my French." Nick said.

Thalia broke from Nick's grasp and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Thalia! Don't!" Nick cried, following her.

"Look, what's that?" Ashleigh pointed out.

A red, blood-soaked piece of paper lay not far from Kiran. Joe boldly walked over and picked it up, trying not to look at the disgusting spot where Kiran's head used to be.

"You can run, but you can't hide. I'm still watching you." Joe read aloud.

"Just leave us alone! What the hell did we do to you?" Taylor yelled.

"Wait a minute. Kiran's body couldn't fly into this room by itself. There had to be-" Ashleigh's eyes widened.

"Very good." Came a cold voice from the kitchen.

The voice sounded familiar to all of them. Very familiar.

"You guys did so well tonight. So. Very. Well. I'm surprised you kept this up for so long. But it ends. Now."

"Wait. I recognize that voice." Ashleigh spoke up.

"So do I! It sounds familiar, so familiar…" Kevin said.

"Oh, God. Isn't it obvious?" the guy yelled.

He stepped out of the kitchen and pulled off the mask to reveal his face. They all gasped in shock. The killer's face was very recognizable. Medium brown hair, baby blue eyes. His face looked a bit gaunt, his eyes looked a bit sunken, like he was on drugs. His lips were chapped and had a sneer on his face. Zac Efron.

"Z-zac?" Taylor shrieked.

He had been sent to a high-security prison for murdering Miley Cyrus, as well as Vanessa Anne Hudgens last month. His own girlfriend. They were getting to be bigger than he was and Zac wanted the limelight more and more. Before all the fame, he went out with Ashleigh in junior year, but she dumped him for being a jerk. Zac never really got over that.

"Why? Why?" Mary asked, trembling.

"WHY?" he exploded. "WHY?"

"Yeah, man, what's your problem?" Joe asked.

"You! All of you! Where to start? First of all, let's start with _you._" He pointed to Joe.

"Stupid. Stupid Camp Rock. That should've been ME. You had to audition your stupid ass before they picked ME. I should've been more famous now. But no. They chose _you._"

Then, he pointed to Kevin.

"You, meanwhile. You helped him. And you were in that damn movie as well. You deserve to die too."

"What about Kiran and Thalia? They never did anything to you!" Taylor yelled at him.

"Oh, how wrong you are. How very, very wrong. They're five years younger than me. And somehow, they got more attention. I hated how much more attention they got. They threw supposedly the biggest parties of the year. Did they invite me? NO! Everyone was talking about them. They should've been talking about ME. I was sick of two fourteen-year-old girls, as they were then, getting so much more popular! But now they'll pay. They will pay. I finished off one of them. It shouldn't be long before I kill the other one too." Zac grinned.

"All this because you weren't popular enough? Listen to yourself talk, Efron!" Kevin sounded furious.

"Shut your mouth, Jonas! I can do whatever I want to, nobody's going to stop me!"

"Why us? We used to be friends!" Mary said.

"Friends? Friends? You were hardly friends, at least not in my book. All those stupid pranks. I was sick of it from day one. The suffering, the embarrassment! Both of you! She would always laugh at me."

He glared at Mary.

"While she did the dirty deed herself."

He then glared at Taylor.

"I was so tired of it! So very tired. The countless times I told you to stop. But you wouldn't, would you?"

As quick as a flash of lightning, he grabbed Taylor and yanked her. She let out a little scream, but quieted down when Zac held a knife up to her throat.

"Try anything, anything, and she goes bye-bye." Zac smiled.

"Just stop! What do you want?" Mary cried.

"Hey, Efron, you dumbass, take this!" Thalia's voice rang out.

She threw a couple sharp knives with expert aim. Zac went stiff, as Thalia fumed from the kitchen doorway. Nick stood right behind her. Suddenly, Zac slid his hand across Taylor's throat. It flowed like a scarlet fountain. He fell, the knife jutting out of his head.

"TAYLOR!" Mary screamed.

"Mary…don't worry about me. Think of it…as my life…for all of yours." She said weakly.

"No. No, don't talk like that. You'll be okay!"

"Taylor, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I-I just…I-I just…" Thalia sobbed.

"You did it, Thalia. You didn't break your promise. You killed him. If you hadn't done it, he may have killed not only me, but all of us."

"No. Taylor. There's a nurses office near here! Maybe I can still help! I'll be back."

Thalia ran off into the hallway.

"Let's try to see where he hid the keys." Kevin suggested.

It was pretty gross trying to find small keys on a dead Disney Channel star in a small puddle of blood.

"I swear…I'm never going to forget this day." Ashleigh whispered, mortified.

"Neither will any of us." Nick said.

They heard a loud cry as Thalia rushed back in the room with an armload of bandages.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Mary assured as she wrapped the bandages around Taylor's wound.

"I got it!" Joe yelled out, holding a keyring.

"Let's go on and get out of here." Nick said.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't really know what to do

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't really know what to do. Should I post the sequel in this story and just make it one huge fanfiction, or make new story? You guys totally need to help me on this one. I'll take the most popular answer.

**Oh yeah, and after the last chapter of this one is done and after a couple more Resident Evil chapters, I'm thinking of some new fanfic ideas…here are the choices to choose from:**

**A Picture is Worth a Thousand Screams: a Fatal Frame fanfiction**

**Silent Hill-Jonas: Return of Alessa Gillespie: a Silent Hill fanfiction**

**Hold On Tight (It's a Roller Coaster Ride): a Final Destination fanfiction**

**I'll take whichever one has the most votes/reviews. The last chapter will either be up tonight or tomorrow, depending on how fast I type. Thanks so much for reviewing, I was really happy when I got up to 70 reviews! Keep reading and reviewing and keep an eye out for more chapters!**

**Luv, Michelle**


	11. Bye Bye

They were standing outside the school now

They were standing outside the school now. As soon as they got outside, their cell phones had begun to work. While Ashleigh and Kevin handled the police, Mary and Joe talked to people in ambulance.

"Your friend's lost lots of blood." A paramedic with 'Jim' on his nametag said.

As if we didn't know that, Jim, thought Joe.

Nick showed some of the policemen Zac's body, explaining what happened, while Thalia, who was not far away, burst into tears while she was halfway explaining what happened to Kiran.

Outside, Jim cursed softly as a beeping noise was heard in the background.

"I'm sorry." He said.

He threw a white sheet over Taylor's body as they wheeled her away to the ambulance.

"Joe…why did this happen? Why'd she have to go?" Mary sobbed. "She was my best…best friend."

"They tried their best. Some things were just meant to happen." Joe said softly.

"Well, this wasn't supposed to happen! We could've stopped this. If we just stopped when Zac told us to…if we didn't prank him…"

"He's a psychopath! He was way too jaded. It got the best of him and this is what happened. He was probably like that all his life."

"So many people died, and I just wish that…that…"

"I know."

Mary sighed.

"And this will probably be the last time I'm ever going to see you." She said.

"How are you so sure?" Joe smiled.

He grabbed her cell and entered his number into it.

"Call me."

"Oh, don't worry. I will."

The police came over to them with a relieved looking Nick and Thalia, her eyes puffy from crying.

"We're going to need you kids to go back to headquarters and ask you a few questions." He said to Joe and Mary.

"Alright. Come on." Joe took Mary's hand.

They watched as Kevin and Ashleigh got into the first police car. They took off with the sirens wailing as the ambulances followed.

Mary and Joe got into the next one, as Nick and Thalia were last.

"Well, it's over." Nick said as he got into the police car.

"Kiran…" Thalia mumbled.

She rested her head on Nick's shoulder and looked up at him as the radio was turned on. As if it were meant to be, Bye Bye by Mariah Carey played.

_This is for my peoples  
Who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby  
Your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye  
No, no, no_

Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers  
Friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples  
Who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky  
Cause we will never say bye

As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it  
But you kept me in line  
I didn't know why  
You didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through

All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show  
Because you loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today  
Face to face

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say

Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye

You never got a chance to see  
How good I've done  
And you never got to  
See me back at number one  
I wish that you were here  
To celebrate together  
I wish that we could  
Spend the holidays together

I remember when you used to  
Tuck me in at night  
With the teddy bear you gave me  
That I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact  
You're gone forever

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say

Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye

This is for my peoples  
Who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby  
Your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye

Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers  
Friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples  
Who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky  
Cause we will never say bye, bye.

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say

Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's the end of my second fanfic on this website! This isn't the last of Mary, Thalia and Ashleigh, however. I'm already working on the sequel, and I think it's gonna be better than this one. This was a totally short fanfic, but the next one will sort of add on. For now, I'm just going to tell you it's going to be taking place in the ocean…well, not in it, but on a cruise…okay, I said way too much. Keep an eye out for the first chapter, which will be posted as soon as I post a couple more chapters of Resident Evil and the audition sign-ups for Hold On Tight, the fanfiction that won the little contest. Who knows, I may be working on a one-shot as well? Thanks so much for the people who reviewed this story, especially AshleighHeartsJB, smileytc18 (Thalia) and Evans Mary, whom I loved to hear from! Also, NicksGirlFerSuree, blondemoment, ImAFlowerChild, Mrs Nicole Jonas, OmgItsMargie and Raen! And everyone else who reviewed and liked the fanfic! Until next times!

**Luv, Michelle**


End file.
